The WWE comes to the narutoverse
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: all hell is unleasehed but when some of the WWE superstars come to the naruto universe via portal will they be able to get along or will they try to kill each other? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto one WWE

Undertaker had noticed that the rains had begun in Death Valley and with the strange energy he was sensing from the embalming room so he decided to check out the mysterious power that was alluring him.

He listened in on the man he recognized as Paul bearer and the other man he did not know who it was but he looked like a monster that would stop at nothing to obtain power.

"Paul do you think he'll follow us into your world?" asked Paul with a wail-like tone. "Yes Paul he will when he finds out that Sara is my village and ready to begin a new life away from him." He obviously lied until he saw the guy he could tell was the brains of the whole thing he had to get out of here get his Motorcycle and go through that portal now that they now new that he's been listening in. "I've got get my motorcycle and get to Sara and help and when I get my hands on Paul and his friends I'll beat them down and bring them down a notch or two and rescue her no matter what." Thought undertaker as he walked off to get his Bike.

Undertaker cranked his bike and rode through the parlor and when he got the embalming room he hit the gas hard and was a bit disappointed that he didn't hit Paul and he drove through the portal.

6 hours later in Konoha

"Where am I? Am I in heaven?" asked a very confused Kane to the young blonde ninja in front of him. "Second thing no and you're in a ninja village you looked pretty beat up and oh rest easily and we never got your name your kept ranting about a world title shot? "Oh yeah I got ambushed by that jackass with the huge glasses." And then he looked at the kid like he was crazy. "What don't have a village in your country?" asked the kid curiously "no we have a military and ninja kind of don't exist where I'm from and by the way what's your name kid?" "NARUTO UZUMAKI! The best ninja in konoha!" "Ow my ears!" yelled Kane in frustration "what's your name guy?" asked Naruto now inquiring his name "oh come on you've never heard of the big red machine?" Asked Kane now annoyed. "Never have why?" asked Naruto "my name's Kane." "Kane what's with the mask?" "Long story."

He replied quickly and then a blonde woman came in and gave Naruto a disapproving look and then looked at the man and said "ok who are you?" "Kane you?" he replied smiling and then he freaked her out when he sat up out of the hospital bed and then said "I'm fine now mind telling me kid where I might find that snake freak?" asked Kane "you mean orochimaru? He's way too powerful for you and my names Tsunade." Kane smiled and he raised his hands and then a huge explosion happened outside that sent like fifty villagers on fire. "Oh shit I'm going to be blamed for this one." Said Naruto drolly. "Hey Kane do you want make up for that little BOOM?" asked Tsunade "sure I'm going to be here for a while whether I like or not. "Ok then you'll be Naruto body guard, and go scare those anbu outside the hospital." demanded Tsunade "sure give me a second." "Hey can I ask a question?" Kane asked "sure." The hokage replied

"Was they're anyone with me?" he asked. "Yes there was a young man who defended himself ok until help arrived and the other guy picked up the biggest of the group put him on his shoulders and then slammed him down to the ground with barely any effort and then he passed out and the other guy got knocked out. Kane thought _just like cena to show off_. "Where are they?" he asked now needing to speak with them real fast. "Across from you they're sharing a room." "Ok I'll be right back." As he walked over he heard someone interrogating them and the man did not seem happy "hey what the hell are you doing to them!" Kane yelled. Then the leather jacket ninja charged he and kane responded with a Boot from hell and then some trench coat wearing hooker ambushed him and then he chokeslammed her back to the stone-age. Just then as the ruckus was heard Tsunade and Naruto stormed in "what the hell is going on?" she demanded "well I walked over and that sadist over there was holding Punk iv and I had to make sure he didn't hurt my one friend other than my brother. "Your brother?" "Undertaker." Said Cena "…and trust me he's no pushover." "Hey may we ask who you are?" "I'm John Cena and the guy who having a little problem breathing thanks to those two jackasses is CM punk." "Ok now that we all know each other Kane you come with you two should be ready to leave here in one hour you're going to need see the council.

Meanwhile near Suna…

"Goddamnit" said the undertaker realizing that his bike had shut down from the heat just then a young woman and her brother had attacked him not knowing who he was. He quickly was knocked down and then he threw the older guy as far he knew over and into the sand.

"who are you?" the girl asked "who wants to know?" Then a cold death like voice said " I do" said the young teenager behind him "ok why?" right then he was hit in the back of the head with the fan that the girl had she had on her back when she was shoved by him earlier and she grabbed for it as he had the short conversation with the youngest of the three.

A week later…

"ughh where am I?" he asked out loud as he looked across he saw that girl who hit him with that fan earlier well to his knowledge " ok who are you?" she asked first " what no small talk and where's my damn bike?" he replied "shut up or we'll kill you" said the man with the weird paint. The red haired one asked "Who are you what are doing here?" "I'm looking for my wife she was taken by some snake guy!" undertaker replied gravely he noticed they grew a little concerned for him now. "We're so sorry my name is Temari." The girl said with a kind of kind tone. "You?" undertaker asked "Kankuro." He said smiling "…and you?" The Deadman asked "gaara" he said like he did when he used be the demon of Death Valley. "Hey you mind to untie me?" the American badass said calmly. They untied him and Temari asked him "what's your name?" "Call me undertaker" her eyes widened "so you're undertaker?" "Yeah why." He asked now interested. "A woman who said if you ever meet a man who called himself the undertaker give this to him he'll know what it means." She handed him the note and it said: Konoha 2008 "we'll I guess I'm headed to this konoha place and thanks" "oh by the way your bike it's down and we guess you're the only one who can fix it. "Ok I guess I'll be here for a while…" said undertaker.

Meanwhile back in Konoha…

Kane was walking into the councilman room when he heard Naruto saying he didn't do it and they didn't believe him! What in the hell is wrong with these people if I have to I'll make them believe me. He forced an almost sadistic smile. "Ok send the freak in." said Danzo and this fool just made a big mistake that he'll never make again. "ok Freak why are you here in konoha?" asked Danzo "if you call me that again I'm going to make you regret it." Kane threatened "you think a freak scares a ninja? Hah I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you." Said Danzo but Kane was ready as he charged and he had caught him by his throat he said as the two walked extremely close to the broken window that some one had broken earlier and he had Danzo on the ledge and then he chokeslamed Danzo off the side of a building and they saw him laying there and then Kane threw 2 anbu out the window and then they saw him raise his hands and set Danzo on fire.

Back in Suna…

"Hey when I'm finished will you guys accompany me?" "Sure why not we have anything to do." Said Kankuro. Besides you'll get to meet Jeff and Matt but only if I get them here. "Um they're already here and they multi-colored hair one is very…unpredictable. She blushed. "Oh Jeff can be very dangerous when wants to. And what about Matt what's he do?" Kankuro he works at the local bar as a bouncer and that twist of grate or whatever it is hurts like hell. "Trust me I know." He said laughingly. "Imagine it from 6 feet." Said Undertaker "I know I got from the roof from a building." Said Kankuro "wow." Ok so we need to find the hardy boys and get ready to go to Konoha." "Right" Temari said "I'm going to the bar again." Said Kankuro joyfully. "I'll go get my bike." Said the deadman.

An hour later…

"Taker?" the brother said at the same time when they saw the deadman. "Hey Matt and hey Jeff." He replied. Temari looked at Jeff and Giggled and then blushed at him Undertaker, Gaara, Kankuro, and Matt all laughed. Jeff looked at Temari and asked her "you ok she suffering from heatstroke?" asked Jeff densely "no she likes you." Said matt trying not to bust a gut. "Sure she does." He said not believing his brother.

Back in Konoha 3 days later in Tsunade office…

"Kane why did you put Danzo in the hospital?" asked Tsunade wondering how she'll get Naruto out of this whole situation. "He needed to be taught a lesson besides isn't he planning a Coup de eta? "Yes he is but I didn't need him in hospital." She shot back "Well tell him if I find out if he called Naruto or anyone a freak again just because they're different I'll beat him within an inch of his life." Kane said scarishly (is that a word?). Just then a knock on the door and then Tsunade said "come in." it was shizune and she said "lady Tsunade we have visitors." "Who?" "Gaara and his family and two brothers and a very large man.

"Ok then see them in." said Tsunade. "Yes lady Tsunade" a few minutes later she saw the group in. Undertaker was first in and he saw Kane and he said "Hello brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I'll be if isn't the Hardys probably the most Egotistical two in the room

"Well I'll be if isn't the Hardys probably the most Egotistical two in the room!" Kane said inciting the two. "Well at least we didn't set our parents on fire ours are alive!" Jeff replied taking a stab at the Deadman "shut your mouth about that! That not your business to say!" Kane and Jeff had enough he slapped undertaker and then a voice said "Taker Hardys, Kane that's enough." They all turned around it was someone he knew someone he feuded with in the past he remembered slamming him into the ring post with his head in-between a chair. "Hey Tommy." Said Taker realizing who it was when he saw the ECW shirt. "Tommy who?" asked Tsunade "names Tommy Dreamer mam." He said calmly and respectfully. "Well someone knows respect around here!" the Hokage inquired. "Well in my world I was raised to be respectful but I can fight on my own and trust me if get a hold of something and I'll turn it into weapon!"

He said smiling. "Well then prove it!" yelled naruto charging the innovator of violence but Tommy only smiled and got out of the way and then responded with a simple by cracking the young teenage ninja in the head with a simple staff he found on the floor and nearly knocking naruto out on contact but a cloud of smoke had entered the room and naruto disappeared for a moment the Extremist responded by saying "come out and fight me you little punk."

The ninja responded with a kick the sent Dreamer flying and out in the hallway but the innovator of violence began reversed his attempt to pick him off the ground into a chin lock and gave him hell over it and said to naruto " you want to know how I've seen that ? Meet me outside NOW!" he said throwing naruto back into the Hokage's office and he walked outside and they heard naruto run outside so he could fight the man who challenged him and as he ran out eagerly to face the man who faced him and as went out the door he saw dreamer against the wall waiting for him and he said "come on kiddo." naruto once again attacked Tommy but he put him in headlock saying "I knew your dad." "Huh how."

"His name is mi…." a couple of ANBU showed up saying to him "cease this both of you now!" they ordered and Tommy backed off saying "oh well kid maybe you and me can settle this later in a less populated area." He said smiling sickly "ohh no you won't." said Shizune as she walked outside stepping behind of Tommy and knocking him out with metal pole undertaker had just walked outside a saw Tommy he apologized for the innovator of violence saying that he gets this way when pissed off like that. Then Jeff was talking to Temari all anyone heard was the words bet and match and then Matt walked over and started talking to Jeff. "Naruto come over here for a second" matt said with a smile with on his voice "well if you take this from me he said with the United States title in hand I'll let you keep it." The young ninja replied with an "I will beat you. By the way how do I beat you." "oh by the way it's a TLC match I see on top of that building in a few get the title suspended in the air ok?" and he walked up there with a smile on his face saying he need alot of picnic tables, a couple of ladders and metal folding chairs and a huge crowd.

One hour later naruto walked up to the top of the building and he saw matt leaning on a ladder with the us title suspended in mid air by gaara's sand he looked over and there he was smirking.

"Well since we don't anything about a TLC match we asked your brother to be referee" said Temari she finished by saying "begin!" Matt walked over to naruto and they tied up but naruto had matt in hammer lock but matt immediately countered and went to throw naruto into a perched table but naruto ran up it and countered with an attempted pelee kick to head but matt rolled out of the way and naruto landed on his stomach Jeff looked at Temari saying you need make sure your opponents are dazed before you try something like that." Anyway naruto was in trouble matt had him in a camel clutch and he was beginning to make him pass out. But naruto reversed it into a chin lock and then he let go and tried to use the chair to his advantage but matt countered the swing into a twist of fate on the chair and then 1.2.3 matt retained the U.S. title.

Three hours later…

"Dang that hurt." Said naruto as he walked back to his house he some guy who looked confused and fighting everyone around him attacking women, men and teenagers and then he started to walk off after everyone was knocked out and he passed naruto he turned around and gave naruto a tap on the shoulder and then grabbed his head and jumped and slammed his head into the ground. The man grabbed naruto by his hair and Yelled at him RKO kid and then he was through to the ground and was about to be kicked in the head but undertaker had followed him to make sure he was ok. And with that he gave a big boot to Orton and after the kick he went over to naruto saying "you ok naruto?" Cena had just recently got out of the hospital and he was walking after having a chat with Punk about his recent fight with a guy named Gai and how he nearly ended up in the hospital again but thank god some chick with fishnets as punk said stopped the whole dang thing and knocked the Drunk Bruce lee out well he passed out and when they saw the damage in the bar Punk was gone and Gai had to work there every Sunday to clean up the damage.

But Undertaker looks at the semi conscious Randy Orton and then looks at the naruto who was looked like he had some type of Concussion and after Undertaker looked at naruto who was now bleeding but he asked the crowd "someone help me get naruto to the hospital." The looks he got from the crowd were looks of "are you stupid? And you're insane! And to top it all of some guy walked over to him and kicked dirt into naruto face calling him a demon and that set the deadman off and with that he grabbed the man by the throat saying to him "you wanna pick on Teenagers well after this you'll learn your lesson!" then he chokeslammed the man through a cart and then he met Kakashi for the first time he said "you gonna me help the kid to the hospital or not?" Kakashi simply replied "yeah I will but was that really necessary?" "Hell yeah it was and you know you remind of someone?" The copycat ninja replied again "shouldn't we be helping naruto?" "Yeah you're right let's get going …" the deadman said cursing himself silently. But then Orton had gotten up and had already attempted to attack the deadman but undertaker had already caught the legend killer by the throat and Chokeslammed him on top of the guy saying "Well he'll never attack naruto again." Cena saw the whole naruto thing and he looked at Taker and said "why did you protect him like that?" "I see a bit of myself in him." The deadman replied "ok so how are we going to get Home?" I don't know but that Orochimaru guy may have something to do with Sara's disappearance but think God let you guys come along for the Ride…Cena nodded in agreement and he walked off saying he was going to work out. Undertaker looked up at the sky and thought "_I'll find you Sara and I won't leave until I do! Even I have raise hell and make people pay for their sins I will find you I swear it!"_

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair…

The snake himself hissed with delight as he looked at Paul bearer and said your plan has worked perfectlyyyy. Paul replied with " ohh yess it has and when I have the undertaker back under my control and he will rise again and this world will be ours!"


	3. he walks again

Undertaker walked with naruto talking him with Kane walking close behind "so Taker why did you stick up for me

Undertaker walked with naruto talking him with Kane walking close behind "so Taker why did you stick up for me?" naruto asked Big Evil "well for one no one deserves that kind of treatment not to mention your assault you took. Hell and what I don't understand is how in the world Randy Orton is being treated like a hero and I'm having to fight off eight or nine people at a time lately and will you tell me why people think you're a demon?" he asked " well I have an actual demon inside of me…" "What possession?" the phenom interrupted"…no more like a jail for it" he said calmly " fine being a jail's hard isn't? "WHAT WOULD KNOW ABOUT THAT LIFE?!" "he closed his eyes and re-opened them and his eyes were clouded and he realized that he now talking to the Deadman.

"Boy I am the undertaker the one that will live forever I am the reaper of wayward souls, I cannot be destroyed indefinately for I always come back …" undertaker closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was back to normal he looked at naruto and said "Well you get what I hold back by my will alone." "yeah…ok I will but only if that ever happens again!" "good…" _if he gets control of me naruto's life could be at risk the same as everyone else I need to hope I don't die for he will take over my body and hell will be unleashed._

Back in the sound village…

"paul do you have anything to help us defeat these people?" Kabuto asked the portly man " Ohhhhh yesssss I do as a matter of fact I've one thing… when I empty this urn on you the powers of the undertaker will become yours yet you wont be as powerful for you weren't born with the power yet if he becomes it again you will be more than a match for him…

"Paulllll what arrre you doing to him?" orochimaru "making him a phenom in your world he will become a likeness of the Undertaker and that power will be under your control once the power takes effect.

A/N: imagine kabuto as the 1st undertaker look (1990)

Well somewhere in the world….

"Mark where are you?" said Michelle Mccool not realzing she was near Konoha.

Back in Konoha at the K.I.A stone…

"Hey Lee have you met anyone named sara?" "no." came the reply "oh well I guess I have to ask tsunade." Undertaker said "uh…don't she was probably too drunk to remember anyway." They both laughed at the thougt. And as undertaker sat up to leave a Kunai flew ou of nowhere and hit The undertaker in his back Lee tried to remove it yet they couldn't from the way it hit him and Undertaker was…dead. Just then a storm was all of a sudden coming into Konoha and the body was dressed in a black tank top with black leather pants that had Demon skull on each of the sides and he now had long black leather trench coat and sat up and he looked at Lee and he got up from the ground and he raised his hands and brought them down slowly the he raised his hands again and the man that "killed" him was set on fire and then he looked at Lee and gave him a Tombstone Piledriver and then Removed the Kunai from his back.

He saw the hokage's tower and said "after i find your enemies names naruto they will Rest...in...peace!"

just an hour earlier

"kane keep on the kid will ya i'm going out for a walk and when i get back i need to talk to you." "ok what's it about?" "him."  
just then a green flash appeared and said "Taker may i accompany you?" "Sure i'll need domeone to talk to." and they walked off towards the forests.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter i couldn't think about what the do except tell you this Hx3 and the show will be BIG


End file.
